Bound for Eternity By A Kiss
by Grell1FanGirl at Claude.ca
Summary: Sebastian becomes addicted to the teenage Earl Ceil Phantomhive while the demonic legend Grim Reaper Cecela tries to keep as many people from knowing as possible. What will happen to the couple?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kuroshitjiu or its characters, nor am I making any money from this Fanfiction. I own Cecela and Key only.**

**Rated M for mature teen  
**

* * *

**Bound by a kiss**

The teenage earl Ceil Phantomhive awoke on a rough note. He heard the sound of metal on metal outside. "*Sigh* the mob at such an early hour." Almost every morning an angry mob came to Ceil's door step because somehow it was said that his butler may not be human. He checked the time. 8:38, not even time to be awake yet. Ceil was grateful when the noise soon stopped and Sebastian came in. "My apologies for the noise My Lord." Ceil wrapped his arms around the demons neck and kissed him. "It's alright Sebastian." Sebastian loved how he tasted Ceil's soul every time they kissed, and Ceil just loved kissing Sebastian. The demon was driven near mad every time he tasted that sweet, delicate soul, and on occasion, (Well, more often than Ceil was willing to admit.) He felt it. The way Ceil smiled said 'It's going to be one of those nights.' This brought on a demonic smile playing at Sebastian's lips. "I will go prepare breakfast, My Lord." He bowed and made his way to the kitchen. The other's in the house wondered why the normally cold stiff Sebastian was, and had been for the last few months, in a decent mood every now and then. They didn't ask him or the Master because they didn't want to ruin the mood. The day carried out as usual, long and boring. That's why both Sebastian and Ceil were relieved when night fall came and the other servants asleep.

The older demon came over the small body that was Ceil's. Both Ceil and Sebastian were stripped of their clothing. The night started with a long, hot kiss before they got to the 'Steamy Bits'. Ceil wrapped his small arms around the muscular abdomen of the demon and rested his hands on his shoulder blades. Sebastian could taste and feel that innocent, sweet soul encased in the small body beneath him. Sebastian relaxed while Ceil's body pressed against his. This feeling, this feeling of love that Sebastian and Ceil felt was something most would call wrong, and that was only part of the reason Ceil and Sebastian kept their lips sealed about their nights together. They also avoided demons and Grim Reapers as often as possible to prevent them from smelling Sebastian on Ceil and Ceil on Sebastian. Sebastian ran his black nailed finger tips through Ceil's hair. "I love you." Sebastian whispered. They both knew far too well it wasn't just lust or love they felt toward each other, it was _**need**_.

Ceil laid with his head on Sebastian's chest. It was ten minutes past midnight. Sebastian had an arm wrapped around Ceil. "I need you." "As do I, My lord." Sebastian didn't know what he would do when he had to take Ceil's soul. Ceil rolled over on his stomach to look into Sebastian's deep red eyes. _That lovely shade of crimson, the color of passion. Hot, fiery passion which infects the hearts and minds of both man and Demon. _The corners of Sebastian's lips curled into a smile. Ceil placed his lips upon Sebastian's. "I don't want you to leave Sebastian, but you have to." "Not for a while yet My Lord. We still have an hour."

The previous night moved far too quickly for both Ceil and Sebastian's standards. But, Ceil's birthday was drawing near. In fact, it was five days away. Sebastian and Ceil had made plans. Sebastian would prepare for the following day early so that they could spend the entire night doing what they wanted to each other. Those five days were busy, and the mob had been silent, this was the one thing that tore Ceil's mind away from his fanatic, steamy, romantic nights with his butler. "This worries me Sebastian. That mob is being far too quite. Their planning something, I know it." Sebastian poured Ceil his tea. "I know. I don't like it and I've been feeling a faint presence of something in-human once and a while." "Shinigami or Demon?" "Nether My lord. Something as powerful as or more than a demon though." "Our night had better not be ruined." Sebastian smiled and bowed. "I assure you, it won't My lord. This means as much to me as it does you." What they didn't know was the other servants had been listening. "What are they doing?" Mey-Rin whispered. "I don't know. Do we want to know? If Sebastian finds out us snooping he'll kill us. So will the master." They all nodded.

Candles were lit on the candle stands around Ceil's bed. They were midnight black and passion red. "Mmm." Sebastian sighed. He licked his lips as he climbed on top of Ceil who was waiting patiently. This was his birthday present; he wasn't going to even think about speeding it along. Sebastian embraced Ceil and Ceil did the same with Sebastian. They kissed each other with their mouths moving hotly, Sebastian adored wonderful pureness of his master's soul. Sebastian couldn't get enough of it, he was dying for more, and the taste and the smooth feel of that particular soul. They were completely entwined in each other. They were not going to let anyone or anything ruin this night. They had become addicted to each other, their bodies presses into one another. Ceil was starting to sweat, Sebastian was thorough and knew what he was doing. "Do you wish me to stop my lord?" "No, please don't." Ceil panted. "As you wish. My lord." Sebastian ran his tongue up Ceil's smooth neck to his ear. Sebastian ravaged the teenager as he had wanted to by his master's orders. These orders he was especially willing to carry out. But Sebastian was a bit too busy with his orders to sense or smell the presence of a particular demon. "They may have tonight in luxury, but that mob will arrive tomorrow, at an hour even the butler won't like after this. Sebastian, you're senses are weakened by your addiction to that human. What would your relatives think now?" She left without even leaving a trace while the two carried on.

Sebastian awoke in Ceil's bed next to Ceil. He heard angry screams not far away. "The mob." He quickly dressed and rushed outside to find what looked like a small army. As they approached, he smelled an oddly familiar scent. A rain of glass shards from the roof impaled several people in the head killing them. He looked up. The sun was only rising and it was still a bit dark. A feminine figure stood on the roof. "Need a hand?" Her eyes were a glowing pink. She leapt down and stood a few inches in front of Sebastian. Her violet hair flowed in the breeze, her violet long skirt that split most of the way up the front, the long draping sleeved shirt lined in gold, was this who he thought it was? "Black Maiden?" She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Please, call me Cecela. My true name and what the Shinigami call me." Yes this woman was a hybrid, but she earned great respect in Sebastian's home world for her amazing power. She had demons that feared her and worshiped her, also those who hated and were jealous of her. She didn't enjoy her fame, she didn't care about herself (Mostly only as a Reaper) and she rarely visited the demon world. "I do not des-" "Enough, Sebastian Michaelis. You do need help. This is a small army and I can smell that human all over you like he was standing next to me." Sebastian frowned. "Yes, Madame." The fought the army without waking Ceil, Cecela was also a bit worried about Sebastian. He climbed back into bed with Ceil so it appeared nothing happen. But Sebastian didn't crave the child's soul as much as before, he craved him.


	2. I Crave You

**I crave you**

Sebastian Michaelis madly craved Ceil Phantomhive and Ceil craved him. They found the urge to have an 'Early Night' on Ceil's desk in broad daylight almost irresistible, but if they did that, more than just Cecela and them would know what they were doing. But that perfect, delicate, wonderful soul was driving Sebastian mad. They satisfied their needs every night just to have them return mid-day.

The servants were anxious to know what Ceil and Sebastian were doing together on the nights that seemed to be more frequent of late. Average servant duties talk? Planning something new for the Funtom Company? Wait, no. They remembered what Sebastian had said. "This means as much to me as it does you." They sat around a small table brainstorming. Mey-Rin had a piece of paper in front of her; everything on the list was crossed out for what they thought Sebastian and Ceil were doing. "Well we can't just sit around hopping they'll tell us! We have to see for ourselves!" "No Bardroy! The master would kill us!" Finnian was right. If not Sebastian, their master would kill them for snooping. "We need a plan if we're going to find out." Mey-Rin calmly told them. "One where the Master nor Sebastian, will find us." When they went back to attending their duties and found the cold, stiff Sebastian awaiting them. "We have a guest arriving this evening, you are to make sure everything you are required to do is done, I am I clear?" "Yes sir." "Now get to work."

When the 'guest' did arrive, Mey-Rin and company were surprised to find it a lovely violet haired woman. They found Sebastian right next to them answering the door. "Good evening Madame. Lord Phantomhive awaits, Please follow me." She didn't say a word and followed Sebastian. They entered Ceil's drawing room. "Ah, Black Maiden, You've arrived." "Please, call me Cecela. After all, it is my true name." "Very well, please have a seat." Ceil was being quite formal with the demon reaper. "Dinner will be served soon My Lord." Sebastian bowed and left. "It has come to my attention that you know what Sebastian and I are doing." "I do. It's rather hard not to when I can smell you all over each other." Her eyes were glowing pink with a sarcastic touch to them. "What is with the name 'Black Maiden'?" She smiled. "In the demon home world I am considered a legend because of my strength and power that is beyond any other demon. I don't even know how I got it. My mother died when I was 35 in 1798, my father raised and trained me from there along with my duties as a Grim Reaper. I visited the Demon world on occasion and then they decided to test my power to see if I could really call myself a demon." "And?" "I almost killed everyone I was put up against. So from then on I was called Black Maiden." "I still don't get the black part." *Face palm* "_O hei wo tarauna rondero tareru." _Her hair and nails turned black, her eyes a darker red then Sebastian's. "Now does it make sense?" "Yes." "Good."

Ceil was thinking about some advice Cecela had given him at dinner. "A demon's heart is not something to toy with then throw aside, especially when you have a soul like yours. You're lucky to have a demon that loves you Ceil, and that demon can love in ways unthinkable. I have some of my soul left, and I still cannot love the way he does. Even for a certain redhead, flamboyant Grim Reaper." He laughed silently. "That's good advice. But Grell, she had to fall for Grell." Soon it was time for Ceil and Sebastian's daily activity. Well, nightly activity. "Sebastian, I love you, and need you." Sebastian smiled. "I crave you, my lord." Ceil noticed how he hadn't added the soul part, he craved _him_, not his soul as badly as he did him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets Unfold**

The days carried on with nobody finding out what Sebastian and Ceil were doing, the angry mob that showed up every morning got the message and just stopped showing up, but thing were getting a little out of hand with Sebastian and Ceil's 'Relationship.' Also, an event was drawing near in the demon world that Sebastian couldn't attend even though he had been invited. August 26th, Cecela's 130th birthday, and the end of her 34th contract.

Cecela had managed to pull away from the crowd of demons at her party. She walked along a path that she had walked so many times it was far from funny. Black and white roses cluttered to landscape as far as the eye could see. She was dressed in black with knee high boots, her raven hair, pink eyes and pale skin complemented the outfit perfectly. Cecela approached a tomb stone with a pink and white lily behind it. The tomb stone read; Here lies: Keyanna Opasim. A good Grim Reaper; and the loving mother of Cecela and Key Opasim. Died November 12th 1778.' Cecela guard was slightly lowered and she felt demonically reinforced chains bind her wrists behind her and a hand over her mouth. Oh crap. "Hmm. You're rather quiet I expected more out of you. But this will do, I still get my fun silent or not." Cecela opened her eyes. "You expect me to beg for mercy? There's no point, I can't break the chains and you have a dozen other demons with you. Besides, your brother did this same thing to me ten times along with eating my soul, Frayer Takiel." He smiled. "Clever of you, Black Maiden." This was about to get bad, very bad.

The next day Cecela, despite the nights events, sat down at her desk at work to begin her paper work, when William T. Spears came and dropped a stack on her desk. She looked up at him. "Grell's day off?" "Yeah." There was a look in her eyes he had never seen before, it was fear. Of what? How? There was practically nothing that scared her. "Is something wrong Cecela? Besides the stack of paperwork you have?" "Oh, no. I'm fine; my birthday was just rather odd. Teenage demons with matches and flammable objects." "Ah. That must have been odd. Anyway, good luck on that paperwork." He left. Later that night Grell and Cecela were hanging out on a random roof. "So, how was your demon party?" Cecela sighed. "Crap. Last night started out fine then went all to hell." "How so?" "Do you really want to know Grell?" "Yes, you're my best friend, I worry about you." Cecela told him what happened, from the beginning. It left him with a look of horror. "I have an idea." They ended up very drunk. A few hours later when they were sober enough to know what they were talking about (Not very, they still had just 0ne or two or six bottles of alcohol in their system.) they were talking about Grell's love for Sebastian. (This is the part were bad language kicks in.) "Look Grell. I know you want to fuck Sebastian because he needs to be fucked, but it's a lost cause." Cecela giggled slightly. "Why? I want him." Grell pouted. "Because he's too busy fucking the Earl Phantomhive." A few seconds later Cecela realized what she had said. She slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shit. I'm sorry Grell. I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Grell cringed. "Well, he never really liked me anyway. He may as well be happy." Meanwhile, at the Phantomhive Estate…

"Uhh, harder Sebastian." Sebastian smiled. "Yes my lord." Sebastian did exactly that. Yet he still wasn't at his maximum, and he couldn't wait until when he was. Ceil's perfect body was heaven as Sebastian thrust into it. Ceil gasped. "Too hard My Lord?" "No Sebastian, perfect." Even though it was one thirty in the morning they were still going which most would find scary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Be Damned**

Well the incident where Cecela accidently told Grell what Sebastian was doing with Ciel ended rather oddly. Instead of Grell being royally pissed about Sebastian and Ceil, he was mostly calm and they acted as if never happened. Cecela was happy when a rare event came up for demons and their masters along those without masters as well, so she could take her mind away from it all.

"My Lord, there is an upcoming event for all demons that I cannot miss. Being that you are my master, I can bring you along." Ciel scowled as his butler served his tea while he worked on his studies. "What is it?" "I have to challenge our friend Cecela, there are no rules how except I may not be in my true form. Will you be coming?" "What your chances of winning even with my orders?" "Rather low. Remember Danse Macabre with her when Richard Green was her master not that long ago?" "Yes. *Sigh* I will come. When is it?" "Saturday, at 1:30 P.M."

Saturday came and the few demons she was up against were wiped out. Sebastian was her tenth opponent and she was only just finished warming up. "Sebastian. I'm surprised you could make it." She was basically saying 'I'm surprised you pulled away from Ciel long enough to not smell like him when you showed up.' They began fighting each other with Cecela going somewhat easy on him when she got bored. Sebastian ended up bruised and with several bones broken. "Sorry Sebastian. At least demons heal quickly." Cecela had a few bruises, a few cuts and a sort-of broken nose. He got up and walked over to his master. "Shall we be going master?" "Please. I don't think I can stomach any more of this." They returned to the Phantomhive Estate. "She did a good job of pulverizing you Sebastian. I guess she isn't called Black Maiden for nothing. Are you okay?" "I'm fine My Lord. I'm almost completely healed." Ciel shot a glare at him.

Four months later December 10th.

It had been four months since Cecela had told Grell what was going on at the Phantomhive Estate, and everything was still normal. Grell his annoying flamboyant, agitating friendly self, Sebastian and Ciel still wrapped up in each other and hey, Cecela still found it amusing how much Sebastian like Ciel. But something was off, and Cecela couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Well god Dimmit!" She hit the wall and left a good sized dent in it. Cecela sat down at her desk in her home study and grabbed the profile of her next target.

A certain flamboyant redhead Grim Reaper was running along some roofs looking for his target. He waited on top of one of them and watched like an owl or cat watches a mouse before striking. "Hey Grell." Grell spun around to find Cecela behind him. "Cecela? What are you doing here?" She smiled and tilted her head to the side a bit. "A few of my targets are in this area. Then I have metric shit ton of paper work." "Wow. I find paperwork boring, but it is part of the job." "The sad part of being born a reaper is the paperwork. Hey, do you remember four months ago when we drunk?" "Yeah." Grell looked at her. "There's two hours or around that that I don't remember." "I don't ether Cece." Cecela fidgeted with a bit of a lose shingle. Grell could tell that Cecela knew something was wrong. He examined her a bit more closely. "Hey Cece, did you know you but on weight?" Cecela looked up from the shingle. "Now that I think about it, I have. Damn, how though?" "I don't know." She thought about it for a minute. "Oh shit." Grell was now thoroughly confused. "What is it?" "Grell, I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" William T. Spears slammed his hands against his desk. "I told you Will, I'm pregnant." He leaned back in his chair, still furious with his Reaper. "Who's the father?" "Grell or Frayer Takiel, a demon." "If any of those two it had better be Grell. Your sister is mostly demon and she's a pain in the ass." William sighed. "God dammit Cecela, You're one of our more efficient Grim Reapers and we're highly under staffed." "I-." Will interrupted Cecela. "No. In a few weeks you will be taking time off to finish your pregnancy and properly look after the child. Go get to work." Cecela nodded and walked out of the room. She sat at her desk and Grell came over. "The verdict is?" "Will's furious and he hopes that you're the child's father." Grell sighed. "It's better than being conceived by rape, and I always wanted a child." "Yes, but you want a girl, this has fairly high chances of being a boy."

Ciel was growing impatient. Sebastian was supposed to be there twenty minutes ago! "Dammit." A few seconds later Ciel's bedroom door opened. "I apologize for the wait my lord. The other servants made a rather large disaster in the kitchen and I had to convince them to retire for the night." Ciel sighed. "It's alright. We still get our time together." It was 11:13 P.M., and they had plans, big plans. Right down the last detail plans. Tonight was not going to be dull. Meanwhile…

Key Opasim walked out of the church from her latest contracted master's funeral. This was only the fifth time this particular demon contracted. She refused to challenge her sister, she was jealous of her sister, now she finds out her sister is pregnant! 'Well fuck!' Key thought as she walked along the side walk. 'Why does that violet bitch get all the attention?' She wanted to kill her but she knew very well that Cecela would send her to hell, especially while she had a baby to protect. Wow, Cecela spawn, a half-demon half-grim reaper with child, with either a demon or a reaper for the father. Key smirked. No matter how many grim reapers or humans are throw into that blood line, the child will always be half demon. Oh well. If it turns out a monster, then it will have to die. Wait… It will most likely end up a Grim Reaper. She looked up and saw her sister waiting to attack her prey. A smile crept across Key's face. She leapt up to the roof Cecela was on. "Key, I figured you'd show up some time." Cecela stood and turned to face her sister. "I wish to challenge you. I was too busy to come to the tournament I wish to fight now." "You dare? You are demanding to fight me while I have a child to protect? You are insane Key." Cecela scowled showing her razor sharp teeth. "Why? You get all the attention, become a legend for doing nothing-." "I was thrown in a field with twenty other demons so I could prove I could be called a demon!" "Let's just fight already." They did just that. But the moment Key made a gash along Cecela's cheek Cecela had Key's face driven into the ground. "Face it Key. You don't deserve to be called a demon." Cecela left her sister sitting on the cold England streets.

Sebastian served Ciel his afternoon tea and was greeted by a surprise he was happy to go along with. Ciel wrapped his arms around his butler's neck to kiss him. There was one problem, it was mid-day and Mey-Rin was in the garden. She had looked up at her master's study window and what did she see? Her master making out with Sebastian! "Oh my! I shouldn't have seen that!" She rushed back in and told the other what she saw. At first they didn't believe her but they saw for themselves when they looked in their master's window. "I wonder what else their doing when we're in bed." Bardroy sighed. When the servants were supposedly in bed, they were really listening to what was going on. "Oh my!" Finnian whispered. "I can't believe it." All of them were shocked at this discovery.


	5. Chapter 5

**Simply Chapter Five**

"Ugh." Cecela hit her head against the wall. She had just gone onto her Maternity Break and it was already driving her crazy. When she could finally work again she would have a metric crap ton of paperwork. But at the moment she would take paperwork over nothing at all. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." This was only her second day and she missed her job already. The reaping, constantly being annoyed by other Reapers, hell she even missed Will! The aggravating, work o-holic, fucking don't leave work early EVER William T. Spears. Fuck. She missed work. Yet Cecela's sister had mysteriously stopped bugging her. Cecela couldn't wait until this was over.

Meanwhile…

William was missing Cecela at work. She was the only really efficient Grim Reaper there and she could at least do paperwork properly! Yes he may be several years younger than her but he was still – somehow- her boss. Now he was stuck with Grell taking up her job while she was gone. "Good Lord." Cecela normally had the job of two Reapers… Voluntarily. Now Grell would have the job of three. Maybe when he wasn't up to his waist in paperwork he could give him a hand after all… Wait, oh fuck. No. Will was feeling something towards the annoying Redhead that he never really felt before. He had just unburied something Grell had been dying for. *Thud*. William hit his head against his desk. "Shit." "Umm… William? Are you okay? I've never heard you swear before." Will looked up. Ronald was looking at him. "I just lost Cecela. Cecela! She takes the job of two Grim Reapers and now Grell has to take up her place!" Ronald hit his head on his palm. Then he looked at the time. "Oh hey, Will, your work hours are over." William got up. "Good." He walked out of the building. He walked to Grell's apartment and went in the open door. He found Grell in his bedroom. "Will?" "Shut the hell up." Will wrapped his arms around Grell's waist and kissed him. Grell was happy to go along, but he was wondering what was wrong with Will. They fell onto Grell's bed.

The Phantomhive servants were confused. Why would Sebastian and Ciel have sex with each other? Just, wow. A. They were both male. B. Sebastian was Ciel's butler! They tried to figure it out, but they just couldn't. "Why are you sitting around when there is work to be done?" The servants saw Sebastian standing on the kitchen door way. "SORRY SEBASTIAN!" They all got back to work. Sebastian went to Ciel's study. Ciel looked up when his butler came in the door, Sebastian was obviously agitated. His eyes were glowing. "What is it Sebastian?" "They know. They know what we're doing My Lord." Ciel slammed his hands on his desk. "God Dammit! We're screwed!" He sank back into his chair. "Damn. I love you Sebastian." Sebastian shut the curtains on the window behind Ciel. Then he picked him up and placed him on the desk. "I love you as well, My Lord." He smiled evilly.

Grell lay with his head on William's chest while Will stroked his hair. "I love you Grell." Grell nuzzled into Will. "But you need to get your ass back to work because you have the job of three Reapers. Lucky for you, you only have to do your paperwork." Grell pouted. "Why three?" "Because, Cecela did the job of two, and then you have your job on top of that." Grell sighed and got up.

Four months later.

Cecela had a son. His name was Claude, after her father Claude Faustus. Cecela was ecstatic when she could go back to work part time. One day, she got a visit from Sebastian. "What! They know!" "Yes. " Cecela sighed and looked Sebastian in the eye. She was noticeably pissed, really noticeably pissed. "Sebastian. That was a very human move. You're a demon! A fucking pure blood Demon! I realize you have very strong feelings towards Ciel, but honestly! You kissed him in broad daylight with the curtains open!" "Yes, I did." "*Face palm*. Sebastian. If anyone, anyone at all, other than you, I, Ciel and the servants find out, your relationship ends." "Yes, My lady." Cecela rolled her eyes.

Cecela found a few things wrong with the world around her, more wrong than normal. Like William smelling like Grell every once and a while. And, she was still working on her metric shit ton of paperwork. At least she was back at work some of the time, and in around twenty years her son would be here too. But she was still hung up on why would Will do that with Grell? Really, out of all the Grim Reapers in the world, he had to choose the one he hates. Cecela looked to her right. Oh dear lord. William and Grell are talking to each other about something other than Grell slacking off or his next assignment! 'What is the world coming to?' Cecela went and got a cup of coffee.


	6. Chapter 61

There Grell Sutcliff stood in his bedroom, flirting with William T. Spears. He really didn't need to, but he did because it was fun and in his opinion, it was a tension build up. Grell ran a finger along the line in between William's breasts. He gave him an evil smile. "Are you ready?" Will smiled back. "When you are, Grell." Grell pushed William onto his bed and un-buttoned his pants, Will did the same with Grell's. Grell licked his lips before fucking William. William moaned with pleasure as Grell trust into him. Grell may be annoying and flamboyant, but he knew how to fuck someone as if he had been born to do so. "Having fun yet?" Grell inquired William. "Yes." Grell grinned, showing of his razor sharp teeth.

Cecela hit her head against her desk at the wrong time. Ronald was walking past. "Um… Cece? This isn't normal behavior for you…" Cecela looked up at him. "Can you see the metric fuck ton of paperwork I have? This is pushing the amount I can take!" He looked beside her desk and there were three stacks of paperwork up to the edge of the desk. "Yeah. Well it is Will and Grell's day off." "I know." Cecela moaned. She continued on her paperwork even though she didn't want to.

Ciel and Sebastian had just finished a round on Ciel's desk. This was really getting out of control. But one thing they didn't know was who was walking to their door step. Elizabeth's mother, the servants had sent her a letter telling her the news. Then she decided to take matters into her own hands. She was a few meters away from the stairs when she heard someone from the roof. "I don't think so." Cecela jumped in front of her. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" Cecela leaned her head onto her right shoulder. "Cecela." "Alright Cecela, I will be going in now." She felt a grip on her shoulder with in-human strength. "No. You really aren't." The noblewoman glared at her. "What are you?" Cecela grinned to show off her sharp teeth. "Black Maiden, a demonic legend while also being a Grim Reaper. Satisfied?" The woman pulled away. "Yes. In fact, I won't be going inside." She turned on her heel and walked away. "Shit." Cecela ran to Ciel's study. She knocked on the door. "Come in." Cecela entered. "Oh. What is it Cecela?" Ciel asked the demon, Sebastian standing at his side. "I highly suggest you have all your fun now. Elizabeth's mother was just here, knowing exactly what you are doing and intending to put a stop to it. I believe her next stop is the Queen. If you have a plan on how to protect your relationship, I support you." She turned and left. Sebastian and Ciel went to Ciel's chambers. Now they had a plan on everywhere they were going to fuck in broad daylight, and in dark night. First they went all out ion Ciel's bed, the kitchen, the dining room table, Sebastian's bedroom and Ciel's study, again.

Cecela had been right. Elizabeth's mother had gone to the queen, and this brought the Queen to the Phantomhive door step. She was escorted to Ciel's study. "Your majesty." Ciel bowed to the Queen. "Ciel Phantomhive. I have been informed you have been having romantic affairs with your butler." "Yes, let us take this outside." They went outside. "Well, have you?" Ciel smiled. "In fact, I have." He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and made out with him. "Ciel Phantomhive!" "Why hello, you're majesty." She found Cecela in front of her. She grinned, shocking the Queen. "You're not human!" "No, I'm not. I'm both Demon and Grim Reaper. You're actually due to die January 22nd 1901. I highly recommend you leave these two alone." "You have to be joking!" Cecela quickly had shards of glass in one hand and her death scythe in the other. "Do you know why I'm called Black Maiden?" The Queen shook her head. "For my ability to kick several demons asses at once, I can take down a dozen demons and still be fine." The Queen decided it was best if she left. Cecela turned to face the two behind her. "I doubt this is the end of that, but you can continue to fuck each other senseless if that's what you want to do." She left to return to her piles of paper work.

Now Grell had William handcuffed to his bed frame. They were both enjoying their day off. Really enjoying it, while Sebastian and Ciel were fucking each other senseless, so were Grell and William. It appeared that the only ones that weren't were Key and Cecela. Cecela was busy hitting her head against her desk, and Key doing god knows what.

Well Key was doing something she really shouldn't. She was standing in the field her sister had been put in. She really shouldn't be doing this.


	7. Chapter 7

Key was in a field of black and white roses where her sister had stood years ago with a few bruises and cuts. "You have done well so far Key. But to prove you are as good as or better than Black Maiden herself, you must challenge her." Key sighed. 'Here goes nothing.' She had expected it to take a while before Cecela got there, but to her surprise Cecela stepped from the shadows. "Well, well Key. You never learn do you?" Cecela approached her sister, but before Key was ready Cecela had her on the ground. Key got back up and stabbed her sister right through the shoulder. "What? You should be slowing down, not speeding up!" Key was attempting to block or dodge every move her sister threw at her but wasn't succeeding. "I have grown to ignore or enjoy the feel of pain Key." Key's split second shock gave Cecela the time to have her on the ground, beaten and bloody. "You don't deserve to call yourself a demon." Cecela simply walked away from her sister, leaving the watching demons amazed, or agreeing with her about Key.

Cecela had lied to Key in a way. Some pain hurt like hell, other pain she ignored or enjoyed. Her shoulder hurt though, really hurt. She was attempting to stich it even though she healed quickly this would take some time. "Ow! Dammit." She finished the stitching and Claude started to cry. "It's okay sweetie. I'll get you something to eat." She grabbed a bottle of milk for him.

The previous week or so had been fun and interesting for Sebastian and Ciel. The Queen came to stop their 'Relationship' along with Elizabeth's mother. One time, Mey-Rin had walked in on one of their many Dining room incidents and quickly left. "I found the dining room rather fun Sebastian. Which one would you like to do again?" Sebastian smiled evilly. "Your desk and bed were rather good places. I would enjoy them again." Ciel smiled at Sebastian. His desk was right in front of them. Sebastian closed the curtains and placed Ciel on the desk, he un-buttoned Ciel's pants and shirt, then his own. Sebastian thrust into the boy.

Cecela poured a cup of coffee, the last cup in the pot. Oh well. She still had a crap ton of paper work. She sat back down at her desk and began the paper work again. The odd part was that Grim Reapers required a few hours of sleep a day, and Cecela hadn't really had any sleep in a couple of days so she didn't notice a certain presence when she should have. Cecela took a sip of the coffee and the much needed caffeine kicked in. She was about to set the cup down when it fell from her hand and Cecela fainted.

Cecela awoke a long while later in a place she didn't know. Her vision was blurry and she was dizzy, sore and weak. She heard the door open. "Ah, so you're awake." She knew that voice. "Sebastian?" She tried to sit up but she couldn't. 'Damn. What the hell happened?' "I assume you're wondering what happened Cecela?" Her vision was clearer now and she saw him sitting beside her. "Yeah…" "You were poisoned. It was a very strong demonic poison scentless and flavorless to even demons themselves." Now Cecela was curious how she got here. "How did I..?" "Grell brought you. He was smart enough to bring you here instead of a doctor. Unfortunately," Oh shit. "You were already in critical condition. If he had been a mere minute later there would have been no saving you. For a while I doubted you would wake up." Well fuck! What about Claude? "Where's Claude?" There was a faint touch of panic in her voice. "He is with Ciel, perfectly safe." Cecela was relived her son was safe. Sebastian smirked slightly. "It's funny. Even in the condition you're in your more worried about everyone but yourself." Cecela glared at him as best as she could. "Well, I will leave you too rest now." He left the room and made his way to Ciel's study. "Well?" "She is still in the fatal stage My Lord." "Is there a way to cure her faster?" "Well there is one…" Ciel glared at him. "What's wrong?" Sebastian sighed. "If anything goes wrong it will kill her. It is a complicated process that takes hours to make the cure." "It's our only chance. She's the one that stopped the Queen from ending us then, now it's our turn to help her." Sebastian bowed. "I will begin right away My Lord."

Grell was busy with Will at his house trying to keep his mind of Cecela, but it wasn't working that well. "Is something bothering you my dear?" William asked Grell. "Cecela, I haven't heard anything about her in a week and a half." "Maybe you should see her yourself." "Good idea. But not until I'm finished with you." Grell bit William's ear.

Key knew what she had done was wrong. She poisoned her sister and even though Grell brought her to Sebastian he was most likely to late. At least she hoped he was. But if he wasn't and Sebastian made the antidote without it back firing, Cecela would find her just to kick her ass. Key hoped that the antidote back fired or Grell had been too late. Cecela was the only thing blocking Key from her fame.

Sebastian worked on the antidote while checking on Cecela every now and then. But he got a guest he wasn't expecting, Grell Sutcliff. He escorted Grell to Cecela and Grell was immediately at her side. "Will she be okay?" Sebastian couldn't lie. Not to her best friend. "I don't know. I'm working on an antidote that will speed along her healing process and strengthen her immune system. If not, it will kill her. But it's our only hope." Sebastian had to get back to his work so he left Grell with Cecela. It was normal for a Grim Reaper to stop breathing when they slept, but Cecela's pulse was weakening and she was as pale as paper. Sebastian was preparing the antidote as quickly as possible but Cecela was slipping. Luckily, the antidote was near completion. He just had to add a few more things and let it simmer for five minutes. Sebastian took a sample of the same poison used on Cecela and some of his own blood, the final ingredients. When it was finished simmering he put it in a cup and took it to her. He found that Grell had left. Sebastian helped Cecela drink the antidote hoping it wouldn't back fire. He waited one minute, then two, he was starting to think she was gone when she opened her eyes and started breathing again. "Se- Sebastian?" He smiled. "Yes, it's me. You are very strong you know that correct?" "No, I'm not. I didn't notice Key was-"Sebastian put a finger over her lips. "Shh. You're too hard on yourself Cecela. It's not your fault. You were simply tired. Everyone makes mistakes." "But she could have killed so many others!" For only just waking up, she really could argue. That was one of the many things she could do well, argue. "But she didn't. Everyone is fine, even you." "I don't care about myself. I would happily be tortured for the rest of eternity if it saved everyone else." Sebastian knew she didn't care about her suffering, but she never came right out and said it, especially like that. She found Ciel standing in the door way, also surprised. "**I uilo eti sliiyli et gomienti iuo yil uilo satei telle livils otil otieris, Sebastian. ((I would die slowly and painfully if it would save the lives of others, Sebastian.))**" Sebastian's eyes widened. Ciel was shocked and confused. "What the hell language was that?" "It was Ancient Demon. We are required to learn it in school, but Cecela must have studied it on her own time. She never went to demon school." Cecela scoffed. "Damn. She learned a language with no help at all? Shit." "I have all eternity, why not?" Cecela was still sore and a tiny bit dizzy, but soon it would be nothing she couldn't handle. **"Lirily, iutimi ili otil lanuregages yioui coilud stuydi, yioui stuydiied Anceint Daemon, Sesela? ((Really, out of all the languages you could study, you studied Ancient Demon, Cecela?))" **Cecela shrugged. "Why not? It is a demon language; I may as well know it."


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian was near the point of hitting his head against the wall. First Cecela got poisoned, now Ciel was sick. This was pissing him off. Both Sebastian and Ciel missed their time together but they couldn't right now because of the current situation. Sebastian went to his quarters and really did hit his head against the wall several times over. "God fucking dammit!" He slammed his head against the wall. "Language Sebastian, there are children in this house." Cecela was leaning on his door frame holding a small bag. She was smirking. **"Cylri delri goermi uilti Sesela!" **Cecela started laughing. Sebastian had just thrown several different demon insults at Cecela. He found himself smirking with her. "Wow. Anyway, here are the herbs you asked for." She was trying not to laugh. "How is he anyway?" "Worse. I'm hoping these help. They had better." "Yeah, I really don't want to find Ciel's name on the to die list." Now she was being serious. "We can't allow that to happen." Cecela shook her head. "Although, I have noticed that one and awhile Will is off on his dates and in that time someone can recover." "Let's hope."

Ciel was doing a bit better from Sebastian's herb mix and tea. He was past the worst part of, whatever it was. But some strange things went on for Cecela…

Cecela was grabbing her next target's profile from Will and she opened the book. The name Ciel Phantomhive was at the top of the page. "Shit!" "Sorry Cecela. He's due." She raised her head from the book. **"I ciit tuuon trirsh herepar, William! I ciit sareticafie ty exiestice ti satei hiti! ((I will not let this happen, William! I will sacrifice my existence to save him))" **Cecela had the whole room staring at them as she yelled the foreign language. The only ones there who knew what she was saying were Grell and William. **"Kalm deiw Sesela. Yil misrut doni. ((Calm down Cecela. It must be done.))" "I ciit porectiu ae iuo I wirie Sebastian hitisyl! ((I will protect him as if I were Sebastian himself!))" **Grell had joined them. **"Sesela!" **Cecela scoffed at William. **"William, babiye I donoi biliye yioui winat ti miiese wityi Sesela riutgh ni. (( William, baby I don't believe you want to mess with Cecela right now.))" **It was William's turn to scoff. **"Ty oyn livoer aigasint ie. Ti misrut doni. ((My own lover against me. It must be done.))" "Yioui uilo detritiory Sebastian's livo, livo tath hii miy niyt finh agein, sairly beuesae a piicie lil partept siyras os? Criify yioui William! ((You would destroy Sebastian's love, love that he may not find again, simply because a piece of paper says so? Fuck you William!))" "Fetira tisi uin-vodaele Sesela. ((Fate is un-avoidable Cecela.))" **Cecela slapped him so hard his mouth bleed. "Fuck you all to hell, asshole!" She stormed out. "I told you Will." "I think she broke my jaw." Ronald was standing beside them. "What the hell language was that?" Grell sighed. "Ancient Demon, Will and I studied it with Cecela."

It wasn't a disease that was going to kill Ciel, it was a person. Cecela watched as Sebastian and Ciel walked through the garden when she saw a person dressed in black following them quietly. Sebastian hadn't noticed his presence, and when he did, it was almost too late. Blood splattered all over him and Ciel, but it wasn't Ciel's, it was Cecela's. She grabbed the man's hair and with a flick of her wrist broke his neck. "Cecela?" There was a hole through her side, with her being tall for a woman and being close to the same height as Sebastian that would have been Ciel's neck. "Now that that is taken care of." She was about to leave when Ciel grabbed her arm. "What the hell are you doing?" She bit her lip. "Will handed me your profile for your death, so I put a stop to it." "By almost killing yourself? Are you fucking insane?" "Well, yes I am. But, if you didn't have to die now, why should you? It's when your soul gets taken when you die, not now." She smiled and walked off. "What the hell?" Sebastian shook his head. "She wasn't kidding when she said she would die for someone else's life."

Cecela walked back into work with a blood stain on her shirt and started on her paperwork once again. William shook his head and Grell laughed. It appeared that when Cecela bitch slapped Will she fractured his jaw. Grell came over and leaned on Cecela's desk. "I can't believe you had the gull to bitch slap Will. He's pissed that you saved Ciel instead of killing him." Cecela shrugged. "Sebastian helped me once, it's my turn to help him." Grell laughed softly. **"Yioui**** lirily**** aere detirimiten Sese. ((You really are determined Cece.))" **She smiled at him. "Eh. It's not a bad thing."

Finnian was sitting with his back against a tree with his head resting on his knees. "What's wrong Finny?" Mey-Rin was standing beside him out of nowhere. "I'm always messing up. And I saw something I don't think I should have." Mey-Rin sat next to him. "What was it?" "I saw Sebastian's friend Cecela get stabbed trough the side and still be fine. She's not human." He sighed. "She isn't?" He shook his head. "They were walking through the garden and she came out of nowhere running really fast, then she got in the way of some guy who was going to kill the master, then she killed him." "No, she isn't human then." "I'm always seeing things I shouldn't! I'm a bad servant!" He buried his head in his knees. "Oh don't cry Finny! You're not a bad servant!" She lifted up his head. His cheeks were read and tear streaked. She planted a soft kiss on his lips.

It had been a two weeks since Cecela recovered, and only now did she have the time to kick Key's ass. She found her sister, actually waiting for her on the top of a rather high building. This wasn't going to be pretty. "Cecela. I expected you would be fine. But this time, I'm going to kick your ass." "Whatever." Cecela grinned. **"I aem raedey ofor wiati yioui plian, Kaey. ((I am ready for what you plan, Key.))"** **"Kuy. Liiet sus bgien tehtn Sesela. ((Yes. Let us begin then Cecela.))" **Blood was shed all over the top of that building, and there was one thing Cecela wasn't really prepared for. Key Grabbed Cecela's wrist by surprise and emptied a syringe into her blood stream. "Huh. Poisoned again." Cecela growled at Key and knock her off the building. "Oh shit." The poison was spreading quickly, Cecela didn't have much time. Less then she thought to be exact. She made it to the next building over then she collapsed. "Grell…" Was all she managed to say before unconsciousness took her.

Grell was passing by a few tall buildings when something caught his eye. In the distance was beautiful Crimson Red! He went to go see what happened, and what he found almost gave him a heart-attack. **"Sesela…?" **Blood was running from her mouth. She was limp and cold. **"Criify! Tish esi uilb shiet! ((Fuck! This is bull shit!))" **The only pretty thing here was the beautiful shade of red Cecela's blood was. He picked her up. If he wasn't too late maybe Sebastian could help. He ran to Sebastian as fast as he could but he doubted he was fast enough. Lucky for Grell, Sebastian was right inside the door. "Grell- Oh my." They took Cecela to Sebastian's room where she had been the previous time this had happened. "Oh my. This is not good." "What is it Sebastian?" "There is no antidote for this poison. And it appears it was injected directly into her blood stream." He felt her pulse. "Her pulse isn't the best either." Grell was nervous. Cecela was his best friend, the mother of his son along with one of William's more efficient Reapers. "I'll do my best Grell. She may not make it."

**TO BE CONTUINUED. I always wanted to do that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Death Has No Hold On Me**

Sebastian was doing his best to help Cecela but he was out of things that may help her. In fact, she was almost gone. Grell was sitting by her rubbing his thumb on her hand. "I'm sorry Grell. I couldn't help her." A tear rolled down Grell's cheek. "What will I tell Claude when he's old enough to know?" "The truth." Grell closed his eyes to hold back tears as Cecela's heart slowed to a stop.

"_Where am I? Is this death?" Cecela was in a dark room surrounded by her cinematic record. "My life, was interesting." __**"Sesela. Yioui mis lefi. Grell et yiouire sion niied yioui Sesela. Ty baeutieful duagtheir.((Cecela. You must live. Grell and your son need you Cecela. My beautiful daughter.))"**__ Cecela recognized that voice. It was her mother! __**"Motheir!" "Yioui mis lefi Sesela! Yiouire srtoung! Kaey sii wiaek. Yioui aere a srtoung, itteligenti aed baeutieful woiman. Gi Sesela. ((You must live Cecela! You're strong! Key is weak. You are strong, intelligent and beautiful woman. Go Cecela.))" **__"Yes, mother."_

Grell was crying and stroking Cecela's hair when her right hand index finger twitched. Cecela gasped. "Holy shit!" Sebastian was amazed. Cecela's eyes opened and her heart was beating again. "She came back!" Ciel opened the door. "What's going on?" Sebastian was still shocked along with Grell. "Cecela, came back from the dead." Ciel almost fainted. "Cecela! You're back!" Grell was hugging Cecela while crying tears of joy. Cecela remained silent. Something was wrong. She wanted to be happy to see him, but it was like she didn't know how.

Cecela was soon recovered enough to go back to work, but it was as if she wasn't there, like she was a machine more than a living being. Apparently, death was not a pretty experience. "I don't get it babe. She just, isn't there." Grell was leaning on William's desk as him and Will watched Cecela. "I think it may have been kinder for her to still be dead. Because this, imagine this being ho you live, emotionless and unresponsive, practically hollow. I doubt she even feels pain because pain is an emotion like thing." Will sighed. "It's unfair. I feel sorry for Claude. His mother will be a machine for all eternity; he will never know the beauty that was Cecela." Grell stopped leaning on the desk. "I'm going to go talk to Sebastian." He arrived and requested to talk to Sebastian. Grell ended up with Ciel and Sebastian. "Yes Grell?" Ciel asked the Reaper. "It's about Cecela. She's…" He trailed off at the thought of telling him. **"Waeht tisi yil Grell? ((What is it Grell?))" "Sesela tisi mero a maechiene taten a leviingg bieing. ((Cecela is more a machine than a living bring.))" **Sebastian sighed. He figured something would be off since she had actually been dead. **"Kuy. I fireged somtething ulio dee wuorng. I donoi biliye theeire tisi aeytiyun ei ciaan don Grell. ((Yes. I figured something would be wrong. I don't believe there is anything we can do Grell.))" "Kuy."** Now Grell was royally pissed off. Not at Sebastian, at Key. Key had been the one who put Cecela in this condition, now since Cecela couldn't kill her, Grell would. She needed to go before this happened again.

Key had heard the best news she had heard in her life. Cecela was basically a machine. Now there was nothing standing in the way of her fame! Key would be the new object of worship! Blood suddenly spewed everywhere. The end of Grell's chain saw was trough Key's heart. **"Tath tisi ofor Sesela Kaey! ((This is for Cecela Key!))" **Grell pulled the chain saw out. He knew perfectly well that unless a demon was killed by the demon sword they would reconstruct their form, but Key was gone for a while.

It had been almost two months since Cecela had felt anything at all. Even pain. That day she was working on paperwork when her body just stopped. She couldn't move at all. Blood dripped from her mouth. Lucky for her, William was the only one in the room. "Cecela? Cecela!" Cecela cried in pain. Feeling and emotion flooded her mind and body. She felt… Anger, pain, suffering. "Oh... shit…" Cecela gasped. "Cecela! What's wrong?" William was panicked. A. Cecela was actually speaking. B. Cecela had just collapsed. "K- Key… is… dead." She was still gasping for breath. Grell walked in at that very moment, him and his chainsaw covered in blood. "Holy shit! What the hell happened?" Cecela stood up holding onto her desk for support. "Grell?" Now Grell was shock. Cecela was talking! "Cecela, what happened?" "I- I was doing something, then I was, I don't really know. I was just suddenly full of emotions. And, I somehow knew Key had died." Okay, Cecela was feeling again because Key died? What? "I…" Grell couldn't say it. Not so that every other Grim Reaper that was now in the room could hear. **"I cyillied Kaey, Sesela. ((I killed Key, Cecela.))" "I siei. ((I see.))" **Grell expected to get slapped or something. Instead, Cecela hugged him. **"Tiuan yioui Grell. ((Thank you Grell.))" **Cecela remembered not feeling anything, and now she was overwhelmed by joy, and gratitude. It was Grell's doing that brought life back to her, she owed him her life in her opinion. Grell hugged Cecela back, happy that he got his best friend back from the dead. "You need to stop dying or getting almost killed Cece. It's can't be good for you." Cecela laughed softly. **"I'll trii. I mekae ino granietens. ((I'll try. I make no guaranties.))" ** Grell looked into Cecela's soft violet eyes. The life had returned to them. Cecela had come back from the dead.

* * *

This might be the end of the story... I'm not sure! I promise I'll post other Kuro's though! If you have any recommendations PM me! Until next time folks!


	10. The End

What Key had done had not only taken effect on Cecela's mentality, but her physical body as well. She now had wings for her demon form, a beautiful midnight black. And her son Claude was now showing demonic characteristics, such as pink eye's when he was agitated, and once and a while his hair would turn from crimson to black at the roots. Cecela loathed her sister, but she missed her in a way. Key had been her family, the last she had. Cecela also knew that Key would be back and attempt to kill her again, but not for a while. Grell was at her house one day while Cecela was teaching Claude to walk. "I'm sorry about Key, Cecela. I was trying to get… Revenge I guess. I was worried about you and Claude." Cecela caught Claude as he toddled forward taking his first steps. Both Grell and Cecela smiled. "I know Grell. I just don't get it. I hate her, and now that she's even temporally gone, I miss her." Cecela stood Claude up again. "And when she's back I'll probably go back to beating her to a bloody pulp. " Grell watched as his son was quickly learning this thing called walking. "You know Cecela, once you manage to get through that wall you have up all the time, you have soft and gentle heart." Cecela cringed. "What?" "I have that 'wall' up for a reason." "To hide who really are?" "Yes, Grell. I don't like who I am, and if I can't change it, why not hide it." Grell was a bit surprised. "For once, your wrong and I'm right. Who you are isn't a bad thing Cece. Being gentle and having a soft heart isn't a bad thing." She resisted the urge to punch him. "I let my true colors show when I was younger, but at the wonderful age of nineteen they were locked away never to return. Why? I was put with those demons to prove myself because I was a weak hybrid. I was soft and gentle, I actually had feelings. I couldn't fight all of them being gentle and soft, it just wasn't possible. I was getting my ass handed to me, so I got rid of that softy and put a demon in its place. My life depended on it. If I hadn't done what I had, then I would have been dead, and my father would be ruined and considered an utter disgrace. You cannot be a demon and a soft and gentle being at the same time. It just doesn't happen." Grell knew Cecela was pissed. Claude seemed eager to learn, which was a good quality in people, especially children. But that wasn't really important at the moment, what was important was Cecela practically killed her own personality and put something else in its place, then never showed her true self. Really, what lengths did Cecela go to protect others' lives, or even just their titles and feelings?

Sebastian and Ciel were carrying on with their lives. But they were still a bit uneasy with what had happened, or what might happen, after Cecela came back from the dead. Cecela had practically been Ciel and Sebastian's guardian. Their relationship had been endangered several times and Cecela had been there to stop it, and they never really thought about it. "She really is a kind person, My Lord." "I noticed. She just never openly shows her true colors. You have to really dig to find them. Cecela isn't just the bitchy, sarcastic demon every thinks she is." Sebastian smiled at the fact his master actually paid attention to people and their personalities. "No, she is not. I remember the day she was tried at the age of nineteen-" Ciel wore a look of shock. "She was tried at nineteen?" "Yes. Cecela came a scared, gentle girl. We all thought Cecela was going to die up against twenty demons, but she surprised us all. In about five seconds she was an entirely different person than the one we saw put into that field. She quickly defeated the demons she was against and was known as Black Maiden from then on." Ciel thought for a moment. "So it's her personality and fighting ability that named her Black Maiden, not her hair and eye color." "Correct, My Lord." Cecela was a very strong demon, stronger than most.

Cecela started another day at work. It started off normal, until Will and Grell walked in, both very late. Cecela almost spilled her coffee and Ronald did spill his, along with every other Grim Reaper that saw this. When Will got to his desk and Grell to his, Cecela went over to Will. "Umm, what is going on? Your two hours late. Or did you not notice it's twelve?" Cecela immediately smelled Grell on William. That was what was going on. "Oh, it is. Oh shit." "Uh, yeah. Welcome to a world that isn't Grell." She was going to make that 'Grell's cock' but kept that part out. It would be impolite, oh wait. Since when was she polite? What the fuck was wrong with her?

Grim (A.K.A. Undertaker) was watching Claude as he normally did for Cecela because she couldn't bring him with her at this age. He liked children and was happy to look after Claude because he was a well behaved child. He took after his mother, if it wasn't perfect, do it again. Grim had worried that he would have had to prepare Cecela's coffin, but was glad he didn't have to. He didn't want to see Grell in pieces because he lost his best friend, or Claude to have to grow up without a mother. It had been worse when she just stopped feeling. But they were past that, so no need to dwell on the past, or was there?

It wasn't long before it was 26th and Grell insisted that Cecela got a birthday party. It took place in a fairly peaceful meadow away from the city, William, Sebastian, Ciel, Ronald, Grim and a bunch of other Grim Reapers were invited. Cecela wasn't expecting this many people, she was really only expecting Grell. When she came, she was very surprised and Grell was also surprised by the fact that Cecela was smiling a happy smile, not a sarcastic one. The party was a good one (Which is scary because Grell planed it), until around 4 when an uninvited guest arrived. A gun fired and everyone turned to the sound, just to find Cecela on her knees with a bullet embedded in her stomach. Ten feet behind her was an angel. "Fuck, no!" William held Grell back before he got shot as well. Sebastian was about to be ordered by Ciel to kill the angel, when Cecela stood up. "Hmph. I should have expected you to still be in fighting condition after not having your full strength from dying and being shot in the stomach." The angel shot another bullet, Cecela caught it with no trouble. "Is that the best you can do?" Shadow gathered around the demon and wings took form. Her hair turned black, and her nails were now black as well. "Because you're about to meet a real fucking demon." Everyone watched in shock as Cecela killed the angel, when blood was flying everywhere, Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes, and Grell covered Claude's. When the angel was dead, Cecela reverted to her normal self, the bullet hole still there. "Any demons that thing killed or claimed to have killed, were extremely young, or very weak." On that note, Cecela's 131st birthday ended.

In three days Cecela had healed, and was carrying on with life as normal. So were Grell, William, Sebastian, Ciel, Claude and Grim. Sebastian and Ciel, and William and Grell were wrapped in each other, and Cecela protected them as she had before, her true self discovered or not, life carried on. Just as it would for the rest of eternity.

But that my fellow viewer's, is another story.


End file.
